Precisamente os mesmos
by Ammodytus
Summary: Não os olhos. Os erros.


A/N: Eu não tenho os livros em português à mão e os sites potterianos não quiseram colaborar. Mas sei que quem é fã entenderá que livro é citado aqui, por mais que eu não tenha usado a tradução da Lia Uáiler. Dedicado a Lee Magrock. Agradecimentos à beta Lori 

**Precisamente os mesmos**

_Salarino: "Why, I am sure,_

_if he forfeit,_

_thou will not take his flesh:_

_What's that good for?"_

_Shylock: "To bait fish withal:_

_if it will feed nothing else,_

_it will feed my revenge."_

_- The Merchant of Venice (directed by Michael Radford, 2004)_

* * *

Ele guardou o conjunto de poções cuidadosamente, como se fosse um objeto que merecesse máxima reverência. Escondia–o não embaixo da cama, onde o pai poderia descobrir à primeira oportunidade, mas sim em um dos cantos mais escuros do porão.

A primeira vez que fizera um experimento, fora seguindo um livro velho que achara entre as coisas da mãe. Duvidava que o pai soubesse de sua existência – quase todas as outras coisas que ligavam Eileen à magia haviam sido queimadas, incluindo sua varinha – e Severus faria de tudo para que ele continuasse ignorante nesse aspecto.

Experimentou uma poção simples, e mais outra, e mais outra. Não ousava a ponto de testá–las em casa, mas, depois de um tempo, preparar poções apenas por fazê–lo deixara de ser algo interessante. Surgira em si uma sede de provar que poderia fazer poções de fato eficazes, poções aprimoradas cujos efeitos superariam os efeitos das originais.

À primeira vez, testou em um elfo. Paciente como era, guardou cada poção desenvolvida em Spinner's End até que pudesse testá–la em um ambiente livre de suspeitas, como Hogwarts. A poção ficara muito fraca, concluiu, e, pela primeira vez, quase cedeu à frustração.

Descobriu, um dia, por acaso, que os humanos eram mais suscetíveis aos efeitos das poções. Que poderia realmente machucar uma pessoa com apenas um pequeno frasco. Foi por acaso, mesmo, que levou para a aula de Slughorn uma de suas experiências. E foi talvez por mais acaso ainda que Lucius a viu.

Ele tinha catorze anos agora e evitava ao máximo encontrar o pai. Quando este não estava em casa, visitava o porão, preparando mais uma vez suas poções antes de apagar cada vestígio do que fizera.

Tobias então chegava, eles jantavam e Severus inventava uma desculpa qualquer para sair. Às vezes, era submetido a um longo interrogatório (normalmente, quando o pai não estava de bom humor), mas, em outras tantas, sua ausência sequer era notada.

Não o agradava passear por aquela paisagem inunda ou ver a intimidante e cinzenta fábrica que parecia marcar a vida de toda a cidade. Ainda assim, ele o fazia, porque suas perspectivas sempre foram melhores longe daquela casa. Ao menos, era o que pensava.

Havia uma garota. Havia desde o início, quando aqueles olhos verdes contrastavam com o resto cinzento e traziam um pouco de cor a tudo. Ela podia sorrir, às vezes, quando ele lhe contava coisas de Hogwarts, mas há algum tempo já ela vira o mundo mágico com os próprios olhos e, desde então, seus olhos não pareciam brilhar como antes diante das histórias de Severus.

Ele fizera, um dia, uma de suas melhores poções até então. Um sorriso bem discreto, mas persistente, surgiu em seu rosto e ele, por algum motivo, permitiu que Lily visse. Foi uma decisão idiota e impensada e, por não ter se contido, eles deixaram de se falar por uma semana. Jurou para si mesmo que seria a única vez que deixaria isso acontecer. Mentiu.

* * *

Seu conjunto de poções fora, um dia, descoberto. Já era mais velho e seu pai não passava de um trouxa – era hora de ele entender com quem lidava. E foi Severus quem acabou por entender o que jamais quisera imaginar. Não deveria ter saído de casa por um momento sequer naquele dia; ficou-lhe óbvio que Eileen sofrera. Ele também sofreria.

Nenhuma palavra escapara de sua boca para contar a Lily o ocorrido – mas, também, eles nem se falavam mais. Severus apenas saiu de casa sem intenções de voltar e assumiu, por fim, sua posição junto ao Lord das Trevas. Era uma separação; ele se distanciava de seu passado e de muitos outros planos. Buscava, quem sabe, consolo.

* * *

Aquela cena era apenas um sonho – ele nunca se julgara capaz de cometer tal ato, nem com Lily, nem com qualquer outra pessoa.

Severus um dia implorara _por_ ela... e o Lord das Trevas a teria dado de bom grado... mas Severus a perdera. Foram anos e, agora, tudo o que lhe restava...

Sonhou mais uma vez, porque os olhos verdes o perseguiam. Sonhou que não eram apenas os olhos, que era a própria solidão... mas esse sonho não foi tão diferente dos outros. Mostrava que ele ocultava tudo sob outras desculpas, dissimulando todas as atitudes que, de outra forma, exibiriam todo o ressentimento que tinha de si mesmo.

Caminhava em negra capa, sob silenciosos passos. Não permitia que pessoas se aproximassem sem receber um olhar que expressasse seu profundo desgosto. Respeitava alguns colegas, por isso com eles continha os insultos – mas Albus (ou qualquer outro professor) sabia melhor do que procurá–lo por assuntos que não fossem profissionais.

Adentrou em um de seus refúgios – àquele horário, estaria livre do burburinho irritante dos alunos. Por um momento, o minguado barulho da porta se fechando foi o único que ecoou pela sala com parca iluminação.

– O que acha que está fazendo aqui, a essa hora? – As palavras saíram de sua boca com relutância, como de costume.

O garoto continuou parado diante da mesa, segurando um livro muito velho e encarando o professor em desafio.

"Onde encontrou isso?", Snape perguntou, deixando que a raiva transparecesse como uma ameaça.

Avançou em direção ao aluno, com seus passos e com sua mente. A varinha que tinha na mão seria eficiente nesse caso – e o permitiu dispensar palavras para executar a legilimência.

Demorou apenas alguns instantes para que visse – e recuasse com repulsa. O garoto tocara suas memórias indizíveis, e tudo que ele conseguiu fazer, quando a percepção disso o atingiu, foi cambalear para trás, sentindo–se tocado por fogo.

Soltou um grito. Não era o que alguém queria ouvir. O garoto à sua frente tinha cabelo negro e usava óculos, mas nada disfarçava a percepção de que era Lily quem o repreendia.

Fugiu imaginando um sonho. Acordou sobressaltado.

* * *

De repente, nada mais era sonho – e a vergonha era sumariamente jogada em sua cara. Culpa.

A lembrança que ele mais temia o fazia percorrer os únicos corredores que lhe eram familiares: os das masmorras. Andava por instinto, ignorando o silêncio e abraçando com força a capa em torno de si. O corpo se cobria de tensão e ele julgava ser incapaz de respirar por um segundo.

Demônios sussurravam em seus ouvidos – a palavra proibida, _sangue–ruim_, era repetida sem cessar. Sentia a própria condenação sendo estampada em tudo ao seu redor – negou–se a protestar, não tinha desculpas o suficiente, jamais tivera.

À primeira vez que a perdera, iludira-se. Dissera que não era para sempre. Tentara de novo. Nem suas sinceras intenções de permanecer por dias junto à entrada da Grifinória substituíram as devidas explicações. À terceira vez, Severus vira que não havia mais esperança. Lily estava morta, apesar de ele ter condenado a própria vida.

"O filho dela vive... e tem os mesmos olhos, precisamente os mesmos. Você lembra a cor e forma dos olhos de Lily, Severus?"

Não eram os pesadelos que o lembravam – era o andar acordado, pois cada segundo carregava a gravidade daquele olhar sobre si. Não havia, ao seu redor, nada que o absolvesse ou que creditasse a seu ser algum remorso... estava sozinho, pisando em um chão que ocultava seus passos.

Não esperava encontrar viva alma – era avançada madrugada e até seus colegas haviam desistido de vigiar alunos indisciplinados em seu território. Cada personagem que ousava se exibir em um quadro daquele corredor dormia. Por melhor.

Fechou a porta atrás de si sem um ruído; encontrou a escuridão e se afastou depressa, sem pensar. Não havia, naquele recinto, nenhum líquido – ou mesmo poção – capaz de obliviar todos seus sentidos. Caminhou de olhos abertos sob movimentos não–deliberados e chegou ao outro lado da sala.

O mero sussurro, aquele rufar de outra capa era apenas uma impressão; não podia haver outra pessoa ali. Severus virou–se de repente, sentindo–se traiçoeiro, tentando apenas acalmar a própria mente, _ter certeza_.

Nada ao seu redor lhe deu segurança – no breve segundo, sentiu-se perder o controle sobre o que acontecia. Algo puxou seu braço, demandando atenção – ele não podia ver. Como se um grito estivesse preso em sua garganta, impediu-se de falar. Recuou.

– O que houve?

Por fim, percebeu, em meio à escuridão. Eram dois olhos que não se aproximavam – mas insistiam na pergunta.

Não havia resposta – não uma que pudesse admitir em voz alta. Severus se recusou a falar, a própria vergonha – como se estivesse desnudo – selando seus lábios. Não pôde evitar – recuou mais uma vez, encontrou a parede.

Nada ali conseguia sustentá–lo, nem suas próprias forças. Apoiou–se na pedra atrás de si e desviou o olhar. Fingiu estar mais uma vez sozinho; ignorou seu nome sendo chamado. Não era, ali, professor. Ou Snape. Não passava de um Comensal, pois a Marca não estava oculta sob sua roupa. E ela sabia.

Seu braço ardia, não sob um chamado do Lord das Trevas, mas por mera lembrança... ele desaparatara por vontade própria, pretendia alertar Dumbledore, contrariando todos os seus mandamentos. Tudo ordenava que se afastasse daquela sombra, que se impedisse de tocá–la. De que outra forma poderia salvar Lily?

Um efêmero segundo, talvez mais (quem poderia dizer?)... um efêmero segundo foi o que o levou a acreditar... e, então,_ele aceitou_. Ela estava ali, onde mais? O que buscava, se não precisava de proteção?

Lily queria acusá–lo com gestos, palavras. Apontá–lo pelo que fizera com Potter, mas ele não estava arrependido, não tomava dolo e, mais uma vez, não criava escusas. Não havia forma de aceitar a condenação de outro que não Potter – e negava sentir piedade de si mesmo.

Por algum impulso de desespero, quis afastá–la e desejou que sumisse. Jamais, entretanto, suportou a idéia de ela deixá–lo. Calou–se, evitando colocar em palavras necessidades contraditórias.

– Você é o _Prince_? – ela fizera outra pergunta, expondo–o mais uma vez.

Foi obrigado a admitir os fatos. Só assumira esse pseudônimo em um único lugar e, assim como Lily descobrira sua poção, há tanto tempo, agora ela descobria seus feitiços, segurando, diante de si, a gasta cópia de "Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções".

Em um ato extremamente rude e impensado, Severus arrancou–o de sua mão e o atirou à lareira. Virou o rosto, não querendo encarar aquela realidade. Pois que o fogo queimasse cada página, que queimasse tudo!

– Você não devia tê-lo tocado! Jamais devia tê-lo pego. Onde o encontrou? – perguntou Snape, em um tom áspero que exigia uma resposta. – Onde encontrou meu livro, Lily?

– Eu não peguei... – ela pareceu se afastar. – Professor Slughorn me deu...

Aquele idiota! Como Severus fora tão descuidado a ponto de deixar que seu livro ficasse em posse do professor? Não lembrava de quando o fizera e, sem motivos, deixou de acreditar na resposta que lhe foi dada.

– Você está mentindo! Não sei do que acha que está brincando, Lily Potter – a surpresa dela recebeu um sorriso sarcástico como resposta. – Ah, você acha que esqueci? Acha que esqueci de quem você foi atrás?

Estava repelindo–a com o tom mais descarado que tinha. Em sue sangue, corria raiva direcionada especialmente a ela... por insistir em buscá–lo, depois de tudo, por mentir, por fingir que _nada_ acontecera...

Por que ela voltara? Depois de tudo, por que estava ali de novo? Tinha algum direito de exigir-lhe explicações, quando nunca justificara os próprios atos? Sempre o tratara com suma desimportância e o ignorara por tantos anos... agora, só porque tinha em mãos um maldito livro, julgava merecer encontrá–lo mais uma vez? Que procurasse Voldemort, se era redenção que buscava!

"Saia! Saia daqui imediatamente", ordenou, tomando–a pelo braço para que sua vontade fosse cumprida.

– Não! – ela se rebelou e soltou–se, afastando–se mais uma vez. – Não! Tiago pode ter tornado sua vida um inferno, mas...

– Não ouse presumir saber o que a minha vida se tornou, Potter!

Era mais uma questão de dar testemunho às palavras que escapavam de sua boca, de mostrar–lhe tudo o que Lily causara com suas escolhas. Era não admitir culpa, agora que chegava o momento de ser condenado por seus atos. Por isso – e apenas por isso –, agarrou o braço dela outra vez, com mais força do que pretendia e, quando viu, mantinha–a presa contra a parede.

– O que pensa que está fazendo?! Fique longe de mim! – Lily protestou.

Por mais que se debatesse, dessa vez, ela não conseguiu se soltar – Snape assegurou–se disso. Não a deixaria recuar, não dessa vez, não depois de tanto tempo. Era–lhe impossível conceber que ela viera até ali apenas para exigir explicações há muito devidas, ou simplesmente para justificar atitudes do passado. Sem perguntar, Severus supôs perfeitamente o que ela queria.

Tomou a boca dela na sua, sem delicadeza – de fora, poder-se-ia dizer que a usava como faria a um homem. Suas mãos percorriam Lily – e não reconheciam em nada aquele traçado. De olhos fechados, continuou explorando aquele corpo com uma raiva que não era sua – para então dominá–lo em um ímpeto, quando perdeu todo o controle.

Desabou exausto sobre aquele corpo que não era o seu. Os olhos verdes continuaram a encará–lo, como se esperassem – _exigissem – _alguma coisa. Desse momento em diante, nada mais viu e tampouco ouviu. Registrou apenas o suspiro que escapou de seus lábios; era de alguém prestes a ser engolfado pela escuridão.

* * *

Nenhum raio de manhã penetrou a fria masmorra – mesmo assim, ele se levantou. Caminhou por entre as peças de roupa largadas no chão, juntando–as uma a uma. Não obtendo uma resposta aos seus silenciosos questionamentos, saiu.

Severus permaneceu no chão por mais alguns minutos, deixando que os fatos da última noite atingissem sua mente mais uma vez. Mentira que era um sonho? O que mais poderia ser? Aos poucos, embriagou–se mais uma vez com as lembranças.

Encontrar-se agora deitado naquela pedra fria era nada mais que uma conseqüência de tudo o que fizera. Esperara alguma resposta? Sequer exigira explicações e obliviara qualquer pensamento racional de seu cérebro. Não ouvira sua consciência gritando, na noite passada, que Lily estava morta e jamais poderia estar ali, que aqueles olhos eram apenas parecidos com os dela... nada mais que isso.

Lily…

Imaginara–a por tanto tempo que, mesmo agora, ao perceber que suas ações haviam sido livres e que não havia confusão alguma no que vira, não era capaz de admitir que soubera, desde o começo, o que desejava.

Como poderia continuar se enganando? Como poderia dizer que ele fora apenas _mais um_? A ponto de…

Os dedos pálidos correram pelo rosto, afastando as mechas negras. Ignorou que suas mãos tremiam com a possibilidade de estar certo. Ignorou, inclusive, o espaço de chão de onde acabara de erguer–se, buscando afastar–se com pressa do que lembrava de horas antes, da idéia de ter sido Potter o tempo inteiro.

Por Merlin, era um _aluno;_ se suas ações viessem à tona, ele não teria defesa.

Congelou seus passos quando sentiu algo se quebrar sob um de seus pés. Depois de instantes sem movimento, evitando esboçar reação, curvou–se para pegar o objeto que certamente quebrara–se por sua culpa.

O que encontrou fez seu corpo retesar–se.

Enquanto os dedos se fechavam com força em volta do objeto – e ignorando as agudas pontadas de dor pelos cacos penetrando sua fria pele –, sentiu seu sangue correndo como se fosse gelo por suas veias.

Tentou encarar com o máximo de indiferença a armação escura e redonda do que fora um óculos. Não conseguiu ocultar o choque, despir–se da raiva que começava a tomar conta de seu corpo, ou ignorar o ódio que, para seu desgosto, trazia um incômodo sentimento de _culpa_.

_Potter_.

Severus fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, como se a escuridão fosse transformar tudo aquilo em mentira.

Mas já não haviam sido aquelas horas todas uma mentira?

O pensamento amargo o fez engolir em seco. Recusava–se a acreditar. Um _aluno_, e por todo aquele tempo… nada percebera?

As pequenas gotas de sangue que agora se formavam na palma de sua mão, porém, provavam–lhe o contrário.

Como pudera se deixar levar daquela forma?

Os lábios finos entreabriram–se, pois a respiração tornava–se mais difícil. Abriu os olhos apenas para encontrar a mesma escuridão sem respostas ao seu redor. Olhou para todos os lados freneticamente, buscando algo sem saber o que seria, em seu íntimo sabendo que nada havia para encontrar. Para fazer.

Como reverter aquela situação?

– _Merlin_… – foi o único sussurro que deixou seus lábios ressecados. Sentiu–se engasgar diante daquela nova constatação. _Nada_ podia fazer.

A batida repentina na porta das masmorras o trouxe de volta a si bruscamente, a armação escura escorregando de sua mão ferida até o chão com um som de estilhaços que, naquele momento, pareceu–lhe alto demais.

Inspirou fundo, recompondo–se. Vestiu a capa (quando a deixara tão displicentemente largada no chão?). Os dedos longos correram sobre os lábios, como se afastando os vestígios físicos das lembranças. Não foi o suficiente para acalmar a pulsação acelerada em suas veias diante da possibilidade de ser visto naquele estado patético. Inspirou profundamente, querendo ignorar a possibilidade de ser _descoberto_ – pois tinha ciência de que cometera um erro imperdoável. Cruzou os braços em um só ato, escondendo o tremor de suas mãos por um instante.

Quando uma nova batida ressoou no âmbito ainda escuro – naquela masmorra isolada, os primeiros raios da manhã não davam sinal de que viriam –, não se deixou ser pego desprevenido.

De volta a si, foi mais fácil manter o controle de suas expressões. Precisaria ter certeza de si naquele momento – considerando a hora avançada, apenas uma pessoa poderia esperá–lo atrás da porta. Exatamente diante de quem não poderia se apresentar vulnerável como estivera há pouco.

Guardou a varinha, arrumou suas vestes rapidamente e limpou a mão ferida. Baixando o olhar, hesitou por um instante antes de alcançar a armação quebrada. Então, a passos firmes, aproximou–se da porta, abrindo–a com a imponência que lhe era característica.

E não pôde negar um quê de satisfação quando encontrou Potter com o braço erguido, prestes a bater novamente, uma expressão de determinação em seu rosto. Observou com atenção a maneira como os olhos se arregalaram de leve, a surpresa fazendo–o dar um passo atrás.

Era bom que certas coisas não mudassem nunca.

– Potter – constatou friamente, ainda que seu semblante não apresentasse muita firmeza.

Seu tom de voz, suspeitou, foi o responsável por fazer o garoto franzir o cenho. E o que ele esperara? Doces e serenatas?

Quando sua única resposta foi um par de olhos esverdeados esboçando confusão, expirou lentamente.

"O que você quer, Potter?" Quando percebeu que um pouco do cansaço que sentia amenizara a intenção de suas palavras, complementou: "Não tenho a noite toda para você."

E tentou ignorar a ironia daquelas palavras diante do que acontecera há tão pouco tempo.

A respiração do garoto pareceu falhar por alguns instantes – nada que realmente o fizesse sentir remorso – antes que, enfim, ele se pronunciasse.

– Meus… meus óculos – murmurou.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha diante daquilo, e soube imediatamente, pela expressão contrita no rosto pálido do garoto, que ele estava amaldiçoando–se por ter gaguejado. Potter, sempre tão previsível.

Não se deu ao trabalho, porém, de comentar a respeito. Mais do que o próprio garoto, queria voltar à solidão de suas masmorras. Ali, ao menos, estava sozinho para enfrentar o erro que cometera há pouco. De frente àqueles olhos que haviam dado início a toda aquela situação, dificilmente conseguiria recompor–se – ou redimir-se.

Portanto, sem esboçar qualquer expressão ou palavra, apenas ergueu o braço em direção ao garoto e, quando este enfim entendeu a mensagem, largou a armação – ainda quebrada – na mão estendida dele.

Mesmo com o objeto que desejara em mãos, Potter continuou a encará–lo, os olhos verde–esmeralda observando–o com uma intensidade que Snape não soube interpretar. O garoto não lançou um olhar sequer aos óculos em suas mãos.

Quando instantes se seguiram naquele mesmo silêncio, Severus, admitidamente querendo livrar–se o quanto antes daquela situação, enfim voltou a pronunciar–se:

– Já tem o que desejava, Potter. Acredito que pode voltar ao seu dormitório.

Potter piscou rapidamente, como se pego de surpresa. Sacudindo por um breve momento a cabeça, como se para afastar algo – pensamentos indesejáveis, Snape supôs –, mechas negras espalharem–se sobre o rosto pálido, escondendo sua expressão quando ele enfim inclinou–se para olhar o que acabara de lhe ser entregue.

Novos instantes de silêncio se seguiram, e a ansiedade do professor lentamente se transformava em irritação – especialmente porque, agora, não mais podia ver a expressão do aluno.

– Então… é isso?

O sussurro rouco o surpreendeu, e as palavras o deixaram sem reação por um momento. Severus, porém, recuperou–se sem demora e franziu o cenho ao responder, seu tom carregado em ironia:

– Tenho certeza de que até você é capaz de usar um simples feitiço de primeiro ano para consertá–lo, Potter.

O garoto rapidamente ergueu o rosto, e sua expressão era de raiva. Tão previsível que chegava a ser entediante.

– Não me trate como um idiota! – Potter alertou, erguendo o tom de voz.

– Você certamente torna essa tarefa difícil – constatou apenas, a sobrancelha ainda erguida. Em suas palavras, era óbvia a zombaria.

E, diferentemente do que esperava, Potter o surpreendeu. Em vez das mesmas acusações e reclamações infantis de sempre a que já estava tão acostumado, o garoto pareceu apenas… diminuir à sua frente. Tudo que restava em seu semblante eram os olhos que, carregando hesitação, não deixaram de encarar o professor.

– Você realmente não se… _importa_? – o garoto sussurrou. – Nem mesmo se_incomoda_ com o que aconteceu?

Snape encarou–o por longos segundos, tentando compreender o que estava vendo à sua frente e, ao mesmo tempo, batalhando com conclusões possivelmente precipitadas que estava prestes a tirar daquilo que ouvia.

– Eu sou seu _professor_, Potter. _Incômodo_ não é bem o que estou sentindo nesse momento – disse com leve repreensão, e não pôde evitar o arrependimento por tê–las deixado escapar.

Ter dado voz àquele pensamento significara reconhecer, diante de Potter, que _alguma coisa_ acontecera. Que ele, de fato, cometera um erro. Significava admitir que sobre si recaía alguma parcela – se não toda – de culpa.

Eram professor e aluno. O que os aguardava, caso fossem descobertos, era mais do que uma simples repreensão do Diretor.

Os ombros do garoto pareceram cair mais um pouco, as mechas negras voltando a esconder seus olhos entre sombras. Observando–o atentamente, a pergunta deixou seus lábios antes que Severus pudesse detê–las:

– O que _realmente_ queria ao vir aqui, Potter?

– Eu… – Harry começou, porém parou bruscamente. Inspirando fundo, o rosto voltou a erguer–se para encarar os olhos negros e frios do professor antes de repetir a mesma pergunta que fizera na noite anterior: – Você é o _Prince_?

A expressão de Mestre de Poções fechou–se de imediato. Que explicações o garoto queria? Já não era suficiente que Severus tivesse transformado o livro em cinzas? Aparentemente, não. Precisaria transformar em cinzas também aquelas patéticas tentativas do garoto de entrar mais uma vez em seus domínios.

– Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Agora, vá para a cama, Potter.

Severus não se importou com os míseros pontos acrescentados à outra Casa. O choque de Potter foi o suficiente para que qualquer resposta morresse em seus lábios. O professor pôde, finalmente, fechar a porta e ficar mais uma vez sozinho. Com as conseqüências dos pontos – e de seus atos – ele lidaria um outro dia.


End file.
